


What Now?

by onetruefangirl25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Guys this emotional, Hugging, I might make a sequel, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, New first years and second years, but they only show up for like 5 seconds so it's okay, i promise it's cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: Takes place after the team is told Kageyama will be scouted for the International Camp.  Hinata has mixed feelings and Kageyama is oblivious.





	

They walked back from the gym in an awkward silence. They almost always walked home together, ever since they won their first practice match. Usually, Hinata told uselessly fun stories about his day while waving his hands around energetically. Kageyama would always just roll his eyes and mutter a halfhearted 'dumbass' at how idiotic his best friend could be, but secretly smiled back at these times later. That's just how their routine was. 

However this time was different. Kageyama looked over at the shorter redhead and their eyes met for about 2 seconds before Hinata looked away. Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed 'What is this dumbass's problem?' he thought to himself. 

When they came to the intersection where they usually part ways, Hinata already started to mount his bike and pedal his way up the hill. Before the brown eyed spiker had a chance to pedal away, a larger hand found his wrist and stopped him and he looked up. "What do you want Bakageyama? I need to get home before my mum worries" he said in a very flat uncharacteristic voice. Kageyama was starting to get irritated "What's your problem? Ever since practice you've been acting like someone kicked your favorite volleyball over the fence." "I don't want to talk about it right now, all right? Just go home. I'm fine" Hinata said looking anywhere but the ocean blue eyes staring into him. 

Kageyama sighed again and set a determined look on his face "I'm coming home with you" he said simply as he got his phone out to text his mum that he'll be late. "Ehh? Who gave you the right to invite yourself to my house?" "I did. Just now. Obviously we have something we need to talk about and if I recall correctly, I believe your mum said 'I'm always welcome anytime'" Kageyama smirked slightly in Hinata's direction, not that Hinata saw since he still wouldn't face Kageyama. "Fine fine whatever I don't know what you hope to accomplish but I hope you can keep up with my bike because I'm not slowing down just for you y'know" Hinata said as he kicked off and started pedaling up the hill. "Was that a challenge Boke?!" Kageyama yelled after him. "And so what if it was?" Hinata yelled back at him and for the first time since practice smiled as he saw Kageyama run toward him as fast as he could.

\------------------------------------------

When they reached the Hinata's house, Kageyama was welcomed by Hinata's mother before they walked the way up to Shouyou's room. Hinata placed his backpack beside his bed as he flopped onto it and sighed. He only looked up when he heard Kageyama also drop his stuff next to the door and proceed to sit in one of the new beanbag chairs he had added to his room in front of a small TV and game station. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hinata questioned as he sat up to sit crisscross on his bed. "What's on your mind dumbass? You...you know you can tell me right? I mean we're best friends" Kageyama said quietly as he looked at his hands in his lap. Hinata huffed and got up to sit in the beanbag chair next to Kageyama, knees almost touching. "I know I can baka, I just don't know how to say it" Hinata said shyly as his cheeks became the slightest shade of pink. 

Kageyama looked curiously at Hinata and turned to face him more. "Could you at least look at me when you talk to me" he asked slightly aggressive. Hinata put an arm over his face "No I can't. If I do, then you'll see everything" he said in a fragile voice. "What does that even mean dumbass?" Kageyama asked incredulously as he leaned over to take Hinata's arm away from his face. "No! Kageyama don't!" Hinata struggled to keep his arm in place. 

Eventually Kageyama broke his arm away and looked at his face and when he did his eyes widened. Hinata looked so vulnerable in that moment. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and his eyes carried so many emotions. Sadness, anger, loss. They all swam in those glazed over chocolate brown eyes. "Hinata..." Kageyama breathed. "What did I tell you! You'd see everything!" Hinata yell-whispered at his best friend. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Kageyama asked. He hated seeing his friend in this condition. 

"You...you did this to me..." Hinata said in a quiet hush. Kageyama's eyes widened even further "What do you mean? I would never hurt you like this on purpose" Kageyama said as he sat back down in his chair their knees fully touching now. Hinata sat up slowly and took a deep breath. "It was today...when you got scouted for the international camp..." Hinata looked down. "Is it because you weren't scouted? Hinata you have to know that's not my fa-" "It's because you're not going to be here anymore boke!" Hinata said as he curled his fists at his side. 

"What? I'll still be back for my third year" Kageyama said confused. "I know that! But what if you come back as the King!"   
Hinata said as tears began to flow down his face. 

The room was then filled with stunning silence as Tobio's ocean eyes widened as he heard the nickname he thought he'd only ever hear come from Tsukishima. "What if...what if you forget all the good times we've had and you rather go to..to Aoba Johsai or Shirotorizowa or anywhere else..." Hinata whispered as he tried to sniffle his tears away. "That won't happe-" "You don't know that! And when I was so close to confessing how I felt too!" Shouyou's own eyes widened as he realized what he just said. More tears streamed down his face "Shit...I've ruined that now too..." Hinata said as he buried his face in his arms and sobbed. 

Kageyama was frozen where he was as he processed all of what was being said to him. Kageyama got up and moved to Shouyou's beanbag and enveloped Hinata in a warm hug. Hinata flinched as he felt warmth envelope him and gave a confused hiccup "Kageyama?.." "Shh...dumbass don't ruin it. It's going to be ok" he whispered as he ran his hand down Hinata's back in a comforting motion. 

Hinata hugged back as he cried into Kageyama's shoulder. A few minutes later, when Hinata's crying started to cease, Kageyama leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear. Hinata shivered as the breath of the setter brushed his ear and he closed his eyes tighter. 

"I'm going to tell you something ok...I'm going to leave for the international training camp tomorrow. I won't be back until the beginning of my third year of high school. When I come back I'm coming to Karasuno like I've been planning to do since my eighth grade year. When I come back, I'm going to arrive to the first day of volleyball practice exactly 5 minutes late. When I arrive I'm going to drop my bag unnecessarily loud so you know I'm there. I'm going to open my arms as wide as I can and then you, with all that overflowing amount of energy, will run up to me as fast as you can and I will hug you with everything I have. And then in front of all the first and second years I don't know, I'm going to kiss you with all the pent up feelings I will have been carrying for 2 years." When he said the last sentence Hinata gasped as he looked up into the dazzlingly blue eyes for the first time all day. 

Kageyama smiled and continued "Tsukishima will probably make some snide remark about you being my queen and Yamaguchi will tell him to stop and they'll do that whole 'sorry Tsukki' thing they always do. After that I'll have to apologize to whoever the setter was for the team while I was gone because I will obviously be taking their place..." they both laughed at that a little. 

Hinata finally spoke up "You're going to kiss me?" he asked, back tracking to the earlier conversation. Kageyama nodded and smiled with a loving gaze "I've liked you for a while too but I valued our friendship more and I had absolutely no idea how to tell you...you have no idea how bad I want to kiss you now" Tobio said longingly. 

Hinata turned his body a bit so they were both comfortably sitting in the chair in each other's arms. "Then why don't you?" Hinata whispered as he leaned forward expectantly. Kageyama moved his face back a few centimeters and shook his head. "It'll be more meaningful when I do it in a year" he said determinedly. Hinata blinked and pushed at Kageyama's arm. "That's so lame Bakageyama!" He said laughing a little, even though a part of him still hurt at the aspect of having to wait a full year. 

"Maybe it is but you won't be complaining in a year will you" Kageyama added softly. He looked at the alarm clock near Hinata's bed and stood up abruptly. "I need to pack..." he said. Hinata's eyes shimmered with wetness once again "Stay please..." he said as he stood to stand next to Kageyama. "I have to go...I'll see you before you even realize I'm gone ok?" Kageyama said as he stepped forward and hugged Hinata tightly again. 

Shouyou clutched at Kageyama's shirt like this was the last time they'd ever see each other. "You better pick up your phone and text me boke" Kageyama said lightheartedly. Hinata nodded into his chest multiple times. Kageyama only pulled back slightly, and kissed Hinata's forehead forcefully and lovingly. Hinata's eyes widened and a tear slipped passed his eye as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll see you in a year" was all Kageyama whispered before he picked up his stuff near the door and left.

\------------------------------------------

1 Year Later - Karasuno High School - 1st Volleyball Practice of the Year 

Hinata anxiously looked at the clock in the gym. Kageyama was supposedly supposed to arrive in exactly 2 minutes. Since first year, Hinata had cut his hair shorter and gotten a piercing in his right ear. He was also almost 5'8. Turns out he had his growth spurt second year. He was also no longer just flat stomached, but got himself a nice 6 pack over the year. And his arms were just as chiseled. 

A hand reached out to clasp his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see the worried face of Yamaguchi, who had also changed a lot since his first year. He was now tanner and his hair was darker and longer. He almost always wore it in a small ponytail. "Are you alright Hinata? You seem antsier than usual." Hinata smiled at him "Aah I'm fine! I'm just...excited! For the first practice!" He said hurriedly. 

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow but said nothing else on the subject, but as he was about to ask Hinata to introduce himself to the new first years, Hinata heard a loud thud at the front of the gym. Hinata's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to face the sound. Lo-and-behold there stood Kageyama Tobio, who looked more muscular and at least 2 inches taller with the same cute hair cut, with his arms outstretched just as he described a year ago. 

Hinata smiled as bright as the sun and he felt his eyes get a little misty as he laughed and ran full speed toward Tobio. Within seconds, they were enveloped in each other's warmth as Hinata wrapped his arms and legs around Kageyama and Kageyama spun them around in a circle happily. After a minute, Hinata planted his feet on the ground and smiled up at the setter. "You're taller...and I like your hair by the way" Kageyama said a little out of breath. Hinata was only able to breathe out a 'thanks' before his chin was tipped upwards and soft lips enveloped his. Shouyou let out a blissful sigh as he reached up to put his hand on the back of Tobio's neck and Tobio wrapped his hands around his waist. Kageyama wasn't lying when he said he would put 2 years of passion into this kiss. An electric shock went through Hinata when Kageyama's tongue started prodding at his lips. 

They broke apart for air and heard a loud 'EHEM' behind them. Both breathless turned to a bunch of wide eyed first and second years with a smirking Yamaguchi and smug Tsukki. "Looks like the king has returned and oh how quickly did he claim his queen." Tsukishima said with a smug laugh. Kageyama leaned down to whisper in Hinata's ear "Called it" he said and smiled. They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's Third Year design: http://pin.it/tB5p7zQ
> 
> Third Year Yamaguchi and Tsukki design: http://pin.it/stA9zH1
> 
> I don't own either of these designs it's just what I think most closely represents what they'd look like :)
> 
> If enough people happen to like this I might make a sequel with smut ;)


End file.
